


Late for Our Flight

by Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes/pseuds/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes
Summary: They will never make it to the flight because of some interrupted dream.





	1. Chapter 1

2 October 2018  
Narita Airport

[Warning: R-18]

A few problems with my business partner forced us to stay way longer than intended. It's been almost a month since we came to Tokyo but it's time to go home now. Everything was fine- dear husband was in a good mood after the long vacation until this happened.

Our flight was scheduled to depart at 0805 and we had our bags packed yestersay. All we had to do was wake up and head to the airport 4 hours before departure. 

And now the scene:

"It wasn't my fault."

"Ofcourse it wasn't! I did not say anything!"

"Your face says it was my fault"

I lowered my head, conscious of my expression.

"What face?" 

"You're grinning."

"Wha- am not!"

"Choi Seungcheol, you're grounded."

Let me clear up my name.

I woke up at 0300 and took care of everything so that Hannie only had to wake up and fix himself. So 0330 came and I rolled beside him, gently pinxhing his cheeks while whispering "Love, it's 3:30. You have to wake up now or we'll miss our flight." I usually do this for 10 minutes straight so it was no biggie when 0335 struck and he was still groaning.

"You dickhead. I was dreaming of being fucked by two Seungcheols but you just had to wake me up" He suddenly thew his blanket off of himself, accurately wrapping it around me instead. "You have to pay for what you have done, Choi 'dream destroyer' Seuncheol."

He quickly positioned himself above me with agility I've never seen from him. I must have pissed him off so bad. 

"So, it ended with Cheol number 1 inside me and Cheol number 2 suffocating me with his dick. I know I can't have two yous so let's make it work"

"Han- are you still dreaming? We have a flight to catch"

Both hands were immediately pressed against my mouth.

"Just buy another ticket for later"

"I know I can but it's a waste of-"

Too late. His hips had started rubbing on my clothed member. The friction of my jeans did not help in making it not so effective. "Fuck- I'll just close another deal to buy this ticket."

"My Cheollie is such a good businessman, I'm sure another ticket in exchange for Hannie's dream wouldn't hurt" I've been hearing his lines for 8 years already but they still have full effects on me. 

A tiny squeek escaped his mouth when he rubbed too hard. His dick's outline could be seen clearly through his night gown. I wasn't sure but I just had to check. I reach for the hem of his gown, slowly lifting it up. Bingo- "Was I not giving you enough allowance that you didn't have an underwear for the night?" 

"No daddy, I was hoping you'd notice earlier but your thick butt couldn't feel it even when I rubbed so hard on you last night."

"What the fuck, Jeonghan. That's scary. You could have fucked me in my sleep!"

"Does daddy like that?"

"What? You desperately inserting my dick in your ass while I sleep?" 

He paused his motions, as if a good idea visited his brain.

"Pfft- it's daddy's kink. You like it when Hannie does all the work, right?"

Was I too obvious?

"It's okay. Hannie can do all the work when fucking while daddy does the actual work"

I awoken the devil.

The next scenes were too fast for me to recall. Next thing I knew, Jeonghan was a moaning mess, forcefully pounding his ass on my dick as he grabbed my finger to suck on it. "This is close enough" "hm?" "To having two of you fucking me"

He usually has low stamina but this is different. He could go on for hours stradling. 

"Daddy, touch me please. I need you to play with me." His other hand pulled my unoccupied hand and rested it on his throbbing dick. "Hannie needs to cum so bad, daddy."

"You only call me daddy during sex. Is it a kink? Or do you just like being called a baby because of the pampering?" 

"Da-daddy's talking too much." He sucked on my finger harder to assert his dominance. 

I felt my power being taken away fron me so I had to act. My fingers wrapped around the base of his cock without moving. "I remember having the authority here." I smirked as his eyes opened in shock. "And I'm clearly not amused with the way you talk, Choi Jeonghan"

And we got out of the hotel at 1200 noon.

"Grounded. For a month."

"Oh look!" I pointed at a familiar shop. "It's your favorite wine!"

"I want it and we will buy it but it doesn't mean you're not grounded anymore." 

A long and tiring day but we will arrive in Korea in a few hours. This coming month will be tough.


	2. Call call call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We can just not make this call" ran in Jeonghan's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a mini chapter but I think it's really really important in giving context to their present situation.

03 October 2018  
Choi Residences

"Are we having a baby reveal?"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" His response had a different tone to it.

"No I mean- I'm wearing blue and you're wearing pink so i just tho-"

I received the stare at 7 a.m. Yet another world record I am not proud of. I should have learned how to shut my mouth by this time.

Upon stepping into the living room, the laptop had laready been set up. It had totally slipped my mind.

"It's already been a year?"

All I got was a small timid nod. Was it fear, sadness, distrust? His eyes were watery as if 1 push could do the job.

"We don't have to do this, Cheol-ah." 

I grabbed his trembling hands hidden under the table, squeezing them to reassure him I was there with him. Han was a strong person but this was different. We'd been doing this for 8 years already but every time feels like a death sentence. 

And there it was, a call came with a caller ID that was too familiar. Han let 5 rings pass before he answered.

Two figures appeared in the screen - 2 people I haven't seen in a year.

"Hi." 

"Hi? We taught you better than that."

A sigh escaped as his chest rose and fell. "Good morning, mom, dad. How have you been?"

"Sales are great as usual. Your mom just opened another branck in New York last month."

"Yeah, I saw it in the news."

"I heard you went to Japan?"

I had to take the stage. Jeonghan's voice was already audibly trembling. "Your intel is great as usual, Mr. Yoon. We just got back yesterday."

"A month? You're not kids to play around for that long."

"Mr. Nakamoto had problems with his plant and asked me to help out in the clearing operations. I reaped 5 times more than I expected."

"I expect nothing less. If you don't work hard enough, our son would die."

It was a joke. Just a joke. I should laugh at it.

"Dad-"

"Am I wrong?"

"Dad, please. Mom! Say something!" He was starting to get hysterical but I held him back to the floor.

"You are right, Mr. Yoon. I'll do my best in the future."

Jeonghan averted his eyes from the screen, obviously refusing to talk any further. 

"Should we expect a visit from you any time soon?"

"Jeongmin just got admitted to Harvard and we are preparing for his transfer of residence so I don't think we'll come by."

His mom, who hadn't said a word suddenly spoke. "Han-ah, aren't you proud of your brother? He's such a smart boy!" 

"We have to go now. Bye."

The call dropped in an instant. 

"Why do they even bother to call?" He rose from his seat. He locked himself up in our room until lunch time. It's the day I feared the most but it's also the day we cannot escape from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Any plot guesses? I love comments huhuhu


	3. Still grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheol knows Han so well and they both know it. It's still peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Jeongcheol AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAREST YOON JEONGHAN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WONT FORGET THE DAY OUR EYES MET ISTG IT IS ETCHED IN MY BRAIN. YOUR FACE WAS SO ANGELIC I COULD HAVE DIED THEN AND THERE BECAUSE YPU ACTUALLY NOTICED ME AND POINTED ME OUT IM SO DEDT aldblsnslsbdkdmdndnfndkfkf

04 October 2018  
Choi Residences

After the incident yesterday, I knew better than to force Han out of the room. He needed space to calm down and go back to his senses. It's the same thing over and over again and it pains me to know that I still can't do anything about it.

Evening came yesterday but still, no signs of him coming out. I thought I'd better prepare than to overthink. 

\-----

I've worked hard since I was a kid. My parents weren't rich but they were able to send me to a good college. I vowed to repay them when I grow older. Mind you, I have already fulfilled that promise. 

That's where I met Jeonghan. He was the rebel type. We were in the same block but in a week, he would only show up when he felt like doing so. It was strange that professors didn't reprimand him for his actions. Months into the first semester, the rumor reached my ears. Apparently, Jeonghan was known in campus as the heir to a company. I didn't believe the rumor at first until I decided to look up his name. 

There I had it. His name was under the board members of Yoon Entertainment. Not only was he born rich, he'd already been a part of the business at that early age. His reputation suddenly became such a big issue to the point where people obviously tensed up when he walks along the school's hallways.

How I entered his life is a story for another day. The earlier call forced me to remember our beginnings. 

\-----

I paused infront of his door, hesistant to knock, wondering if he's sleeping. 8 years but I still get butterflies in my stomache when I think of him. 

"Han" I called out softly. I knocked 3 times, probably too gentle to be heard but he responded.

"Yeah?" I was welcome. 

"I'll come in now." 

"Hn." 

Opening the door to the room seemed like a heavy task for me. The lights were shut off and nothing moved inside. Hidden under the blankets was Jeonghan. 

No sound can be heard from him except from his heavy breathing. I was cautious enough to not produce any sound from my steps but I sat on the bed without minding the sinking of the foam. I had to let him know that I was there with him. 

My hand caressed the bump which I assumed was his head. It earned me no response. "Tell me this is your head." It was a lame attempt at joking.

"Cheol-"

I hummed softly to assure him I was listening.

"Are you still happy with me?" 

It was his question every year. 

"You ask me that every year on this same day. Am I making you feel like I'm not happy?" 

He threw the blanket halfway off while remaining on the bed. "It's just that, being with me, I feel, being with me makes you suffer. You don't have to work too hard if you weren't married to me. You don't have spoil me so much just to - just to show my dad, prove to him that you're on our level now. It's just too unfair for you."

"Han, do you still remember how I looked like 10 years ago?"

"Yeah you look like that" He pointed to the awkward picture of us during our first date. My fashion back then did not disappoint. Well, at least in my eyes. "You looked like a camel but you still look like one right now anyway"

"Funny." I huffed to fake anger. 

"You're still as handsome as before, Cheol. You're still the caring, kind, and sweetest man I've ever met." 

Maybe I was obviously blushing because he threw a pillow at my face. "Stop smiling so creepily!"

"Well, it's the same. I'm the same. I'm still the same Seungcheol who is happy that he has Yoon 'perfect' Jeonghan by his side. Just that, 10 years ago, I was happy and contented with just staring at you but now, I get to fuc-"

........

"I mean I get to love you and wake up to your angelic face by my side."

"Cheezy."

"But it's true!" I protested. I just can't imagine loving another person.

"I feel the same."

I did the usual. The trick that calms him down. 

I rested my back against the wall and tapped on my lap. He knew what I meant and I knew he needed it. 

His legs were comfortably wrapped around my hips and his arms clung around my neck. The smell of his hair attacked my nose. He had always smelled so good- fruity good even when he hadn't bathed. 

His eyes were staring at mine, maybe pleading for a kiss but I was too distracted by the sight before me to succumb to his desire. 

I merely closed my eyes and put our foreheads together to take in the moment and etch it in my memory. 

"You'll always be my angel even if your dad does not approve, even if I have to sustain you by myself, even if we can't bear children of our own. You'll always be my only love, Jeonghan." 

He did not respond. He never does but his head resting on my shoulder and his breathing slowing down was all I needed to know that he felt the same. 

My arms found their way around his torso. His scent was too enchanting, I wasn't aware of the way I sniffed his nape. My nose ran up and down his bare nape, tickling him and arousing something else.

I went closer into his ears to whisper "I love you, my angel. Happy birthday."

He hummed as he tightened his hug around my back. "And I'll spend all my remaining birthdays with you, my handsome husband." 

I thought I was witty enough when my hand finally landed on his plump butt but it was quickly swatted away. 

"You're grounded, remember?"

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine. You won't get your cake either."

And maybe my groundedness got lifted that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just hung up on the fact that Cheol kissed Han in Ideal Cut in Manila


End file.
